


The Bunker

by QueenofMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19 coda, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sadness, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofMidnight/pseuds/QueenofMidnight
Summary: The bunker. It was the home of the Winchester brothers for years. Their friends came and went, and it was alive.Until it wasn't.(Set after 15x19, possibly 15x20. WARNING: suicide TW)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (implied) - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	The Bunker

At one point the bunker was loud. Well not loud. But there were people. It was  _ alive. _ The Men of Letters never really had that. When they were there, the bunker was quiet. Only two people at most.

Over the years, the bunker became a home for the Winchesters. Something that they never had. It became a home for them and for their friends.

Yes, it was originally a bunker made to protect against monsters. It was stocked with magic and weapons. But it was also a home.

At first, it was just the Winchesters. The two who would always be there. They first thought of it as a temporary space. It slowly became a home.

Then there was the angel. He came and went. He never slept, never ate, yet still. The bunker was where his family was. That was his home.

There was the young prophet, the one who had had his fate disturbed too soon. He left it too soon, carried out with charred eyes.

There was the redhead girl, the hacker, the nerd. The one who was able to look at a computer and see what was wrong with it. There was the 300 year old witch who was about to cheat death. There was the demon king who began to be more human.

Those were the people that made the bunker alive. They never stayed and there would always be a time when they didn’t return. But they were there.

All through this time, the bunker became more of a home.

But it wasn’t ready for the years to come.

Too much death took place there. Too much to be forgotten.

And yet, the first time it was truly quiet was right when it should’ve been the most alive. Everything was perfect. Humanity was restored, God was gone. And yet it was quiet.

The young boy, the nephilim, the one forced into a role he didn’t want. He was gone. He had been forced into a role of power. 

The angel, the one who loved so deeply it was the reason he died. He was gone. The storage room hadn’t been opened since.

And finally, it was just the brothers. Until it wasn’t.

It was a quiet night when it happened. Too quiet. Too much rested on the eldests shoulders.

His brother didn’t even notice until it was too late. The signs were all there, but it was normal for them. Until it wasn’t.

It happened in the storage room. Right where the angel had died. 

He didn’t say anything as he prepared. He laid everything out silently. When he did finally light the match and throw it down, only then did he speak.

The reaper appeared in front of him. She tilted her head.

“A Winchester? Well this should be interesting.”

“Take me.” His voice was hoarse. 

“And why should I do that?”

“Please.”

The reaper considered. “What do you have to gain from this?”

“Take me and bring him back.”

“Him?”

“Cas.” It was that word that seemed to break the man.

“I might not have that power,” the reaper warned.

“I don’t care. Just do it.”

The reaper nodded and put her hand to his head. The room glowed and they both disappeared.

The bunker was silent.

Hours later, the angel appeared. He explained to the youngest brother what had happened. Tears were shed and then they both feel silent.

For the first time in years, the bunker felt truly hopeless. There was no chance of getting the other back. 

Days passed, then weeks. The bunker no longer felt alive.

Eventually, the angel and the brother parted ways. The angel left to go help the rest of his kind and to assist the new God in any way he could. The brother left to go live a normal life, away from the monsters.

Clothes and belongings were packed up.

Lights were turned off for the last time.

The last words were spoken at the entrance, a goodbye.

And a door was locked.

The bunker that was once a home was deserted.

Dust would settle on the shelves and tables. Writing in books would fade.

The bunker was silent.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for this...


End file.
